


Worry

by LadyThrimbletrimmer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyThrimbletrimmer/pseuds/LadyThrimbletrimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Sapphire, already in love, realize that it's more trouble than it's worth to be unfused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

“Do you ever worry about the future?” Ruby asked.

Somewhere not far enough away, the field of today’s battle was still smoking. Rose was no doubt still there, picking through the remains. She always seemed to be making sure that Sapphire and Ruby had time alone.

The wind off of the sea ruffled Sapphire’s hair. She had seen the question coming, of course.

“I don’t know how to answer that,” Sapphire said.

“That’s a first” Ruby said, laughing in an unconvincing way. Sapphire put her hand on Ruby’s knee, and the chill of the night vanished.

“What I meant was, I don’t know what you want me to say.”

Ruby shrugged. “It was a dumb question, forget it.”

“No, come on Ruby. You’re open about everything, tell me what you’re feeling.”

Ruby sighed. “What I should have said was, I worry about the future.”

“Do you think I wouldn’t tell you what will happen?”

“It’s…” Ruby struggled to find the words. “It’s about the risk. I know you’d tell me everything, but I still feel like I might lose you.”

Ruby looked back at Sapphire. The blue gem said nothing.

“I know, it’s dumb,” said Ruby. She wished that she hadn’t ever brought it up.

Then Sapphire made a noise that surprised Ruby. It was a strained wheezing series of gasps, and tears started pouring down her blue face.

“Sapphy?” Ruby brushed Sapphire’s bangs away. Her beautiful eye was tinged with red from the strain of crying. “Sapphy please don’t cry, it’s okay!”

Sapphire lunged into a hug that knocked both of them to the ground with an undignified ‘whump.’

“I didn’t- I don’t- you-” Sapphire blubbered in between sniffles as she buried her face in Ruby’s chest, “You mean so much to me-he-heee!!”

Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire’s tender chill.

 

Garnet sat up. She blinked, shook her head for a moment, then looked at her hands. There were Ruby and Sapphire, right where they belonged.

With both hands, Garnet wiped away tears from her eyes. She turned back to look at the sea, with the many stars overhead.

She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick little one-shot because I like these characters and I don't want my writing muscles to atrophy.


End file.
